full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Marco Hopkins
Marco or 'Coco' Hopkins is the son of businessman industrialist Marcus Hopkins and is 2nd in line for the Hopkins family fortune. Despite his families connection to the hunting organisation The Order of St. Arthur Coco has shown distinct disinterest with his fathers claims of his 'duty to mankind' or his role in hunting down the supernatural. Indeed Coco does not seem interested in anything beyond video games and just lazing around. However he chooses a life of inaction to prevent his control freak of a father using him or what he cares about as a pawn in whatever plan Marcus needs him for. Strangely this plan has seemed to have worker however he has become smitten with Ashley Norwest much to his fathers delight. Characteristics *'Name': Marco 'Coco' Hopkins *'Codename': Torpedo *'Age': 15-16 *'Hair': Black (Aqua Green in Lycan) *'Eyes': Black (Aqua Green in Lycan) *'Likes': Video games, action movies, keeping away from his father, hot chocolate, Ashley Norwest, secretly swimming. Megan Onsen (Eventual love interest) *'Dislikes': Being forced to do things, his father eccentric behavior, responsibility, his sister *'Family': Marcus Hopkins (Father), Marion Hopkins (Sister) Appearance Casual Coco is a person of shorter than average height around 5'4ft, with shoulder length jet black hair, cold dark eyes and a slightly chubby face. While he is not overweight, he is not in the prime of his physical fitness either and is notably thicker and more pudgy build then a person of his age would, largely cause by his reluctance to exercise and left over puppy fat from when he was young. He thus possess a very boyish, youthful appearance making him appear a lot younger then he actually is. He frequently wears loose fitting clothes to hide his build, which have slogans or iconic characters from video games and action movies plastered across them. He is rarely seen in anything relating to formal attire, and will often dress in smart casual to official events. None the less despite his lack of physical fitness he is remarkable clean and keeps himself well groomed, and is strangely neat and tidy. He even keeps his shoulder length black hair tied back in a pony tail while in public to keep it from getting in his eyes. After becomming a werewolf he losses a lot of his puppy fat and becomes quite lean and muscular. He is noted to be somewhat cute due to his smaller size and is much better health then he was prior to turning. Lycan As a werewolf, Marco is six-seven feet in height, his teenage athletic body is buffed up a bit, giving him a small build of a body builder. His fur is Aqua Green, but has black fur from his fingers, from face to mid inner thigh, with his pecks having a fin-like design to them, with black toes, and patchs of black on the back of his forearms, calves, and a thin diamond-shaped marking going down his spine, and two on his shoulder blades. His tail is aqua green while his tip is black, but the black stretches upward until it stops in the middle of the tail on top and bottom. Aqua Wolf Once underwater, Marco can unlock a second form: Aqua Form. In this, the black patches stretch out and form into fins of sorts, with his fingers and toes becoming webbed. His tail also forms a swimming fin. Pack Attire Background Born into privilege and wealth, Marco is the second and last child of Marcus Hopkins and his estranged wife, who his father suspected was having an affair. Barely a year old his parents divorced, despite DNA evidence confirming Marco was indeed his child. Nonetheless despite this early upset, the young child was dotted on by his father, and raised on a strict education from the best tutors, coaches and monster hunting experts. Marco had been born into one of the oldest families in The Order of St. Arthur, and was expected to become both a successful businessman, and also a 'protector of mankind.' From the age of seven Marcus was taught his father's ideology of human accomplishments and his views on the 'parasitic nature' of the supernatural. He showed from a young age how to best kill various creatures, how best to track fleeing opponents, and even had to take a exam set by his father on the best way to expose, humiliate and then isolate a supernatural individual posing in their 'human skin.' Marcus was bent on turning his young son into a true zealot, and for a time it seemed to be working, as for his age he was remarkably fit and intelligent, and passed the various tests his father set him. However as Marco grew, he began to ask a nagging question to his father "why?" He would ask over and over, why they did what they did, and over time the young boy grew tired with his father's long drawn out excuses which boiled down to 'they are different.' Indeed despite his young age, Marco was a lot smarter then even his tutors gave him credit for. Indeed when Marco discovered that his father had kicked out his best friend from school, just so his son could secure the top marks in his year, Marco began to realize that his father was grooming him. Marco had seen his father do it with people as he grew up, he would earn their respect, do them favours and then whenever Marcus asked they would do whatever they said for him. And at that point the young boy realized everything his father was doing was just setting him up as another tool to be used to enhance his position in society, and that revelation crushed him. Slowly he began to see his monster hunting education as meaningless, and how every high score he got in his tests won his fathers approval as just more proof that all that pleased his father was success. His father did not care when he talked about his friends, or if a fight broke out at school, only who won, and how his grades stood up against his compatriots. This despair ate away at him, and over time his marks suffered: at first his father yelled at and berated the young boy, but after a few months he gave up and left his son in a stupor of self doubt, making no attempts to understand his son's anguish. It was during this time his sister moved in and began to bully him, with her being angry over his lack of enthusiasm for monster hunting. In the build up to his first year at high school Marcus began to shut down inside, and isolate himself, he gave up sport, he gave up his education, and he even gave up his friends who his sister had begun to target to antagonize him. The only passion he kept up was video gaming, as his father deemed it worthless trash, and he gained an online reputation as a 'lone wolf' hunter, taking on entire enemy teams and beating them with well timed precision strikes. In addition he would frequently go out alone, only to secretly practice swimming as to prevent his father from hearing about it, and somehow turning it to his advantage. He did however make a few online friends, one of them being Mikey Corvis, who is one of the few people who could beat him in online game. For the next two years, Marco has existed in what can only be called a semi state of limbo, as he refused to do anything that might provoke a reaction from his father. He was just there, almost like the family furniture and honestly he preferred it that way. However his father grew tired with his son's abject disinterest in the family business and began to force him on business trips. It was here he spotted and fell head over heals for Ashley Norwest, who was surprised that her 'Uncle Marcus' had a son. While Ashley did not return his feelings, she did consider him very polite and none the less well meaning. However spotting his son's enthusiasm for her, Marcus began encouraging Ashley's father and his son to go out, all in a grand plan to merge the family fortunes. However once Marco realized what his father was trying to do, he tried to stop it but it was then his father threatened his life if he did not go through with it, saying he did not want her to marry his son, but he wanted her dead as she was a werewolf. Terrified that the one he cared for was now a target for his fathers quest to 'purify mankind,' Marco attempted to warn Ashley, but was ambushed by his sister and shot to keep the whole thing quiet. Ashley however came to Marco's aid and bit him to save him from dying. Personality Marco is the product of high class society, well mannered, devastatingly intelligent and egotistical. He was raised on the idea that success is the only thing that matters, and while he later rejected that idea, when he is motivated to do stuff he is always putting in his utmost effort to succeed. As such he is prone to bouts of arrogance, and highlighting to others just how great he is. However despite his tendency to run his mouth, he is genuinely well meaning person, if slightly cynical. Years of being groomed into a model gentlemen, and only to turn away from that lifestyle leaves its mark, and while he does not like what his father intended to use him for, he none the less still clings to many of the ideals he was taught. And while this leave him a polite and outwardly charismatic individual when he wants to be, he is deeply cynical about the world as he was raised in a 'dog eat dog' atmosphere. However Marco takes great pains to appear like he is not really trying and as such is frequently called lazy and a layabout, but it is in fact a veil that he puts up is a defence mechanism to deflect insults, and isolate himself from a world he views as cruel. He does not trust very easily, and finds it difficult to understand generosity, feeling that everyone except him is working towards their own goals and agendas. Sadly the isolationism he puts himself in only reaffirms his views, as he never gets to know anyone deeply. It is not until he meets Ashley Norwest that his views start to change, and was willing to risk being disowned by his father to help her. While he takes her rejection to his romantic interests hard he is grateful for her honesty, and it reveals to him maybe not everyone is rotten. However he did not expect his father to allow his sister to try and kill him, and is genuinely shocked when he sees his sister coming after him. Marco views the supernatural however in a very dark light, as despite him rebelling against his fathers plans he knew nothing about it accept the propaganda he was fed as a child. This results in him being openly hostile to werewolves, and during one encounter with them prior to turning actively tries to defend a number of people who he was in the room with. However on hearing Ashley is a werewolf he goes into another crisis and despair realising just how deeply his father had been lying to him: and ultimately the love he had for her won out. He does not take to being a werewolf in any great enthusiasm, seeing himself as a monster very early on. Indeed he struggles greatly with his emotions and keeping a human form when angry or upset, and initially views it as a curse. However after people take their time to educate him, he comes around to seeing it differently and aims to stop his family from destroying the few people who have ever shown his generosity. Skills/Abilities *Zeta Werewolf *'Water breathing': Coco supernatural power is strangely his ability to breathe water and see perfectly: while not immediately impressive is excellent for hiding and infiltration. **'Fins and Flippers' Skills *'Skilled Video Gamer:' With his father viewing video games a 'flashy trash sold to idiots' Coco took to this area as a personal outlet. His fathers disinterest allowed him some freedom from his parents perfectionist ideology, and over the years, coupled with his training he turned into an effective gamer. Not much of a team player, he has won various small time gaming tournaments with cash prizes and has been called a lone wolf hunter due to his tendency to go solo and pick off an opponent one by one. *'Basic fire arms knowledge:' Like many children of Order, Coco has been through some basic military training and knows how to use rifles and pistols despite being a teenager. He takes an interest in guns, and collected a few, although despite his average skill was more fascinated by the technical specifications then actually using them. *'Keen eye sight:' Like his father Coco possess keen eyesight and is equally skilled at spotting things over long distances and noticing the tiniest details: then analysing them to come to a accurate conclusion. While not super human, he frequently surprises people with his ability to spot small details, like a werewolf hair on Ashley's clothing while she was in human form. *'Highly intelligent:' While nowhere academically or technically adept as many people of his IQ level Coco possess a degree of logical and analytic thinking that frequently allows him to plan two to three steps ahead of people. A mixture of his fathers influence and military tactic training: Coco inherently plots and plans most angles, considering outcomes before he executes them. As such he prefers to outthink opponents, and is skilled at puzzles: and has a fondness for drawing opponents in to fight him. *'Excellent public speaker:' Marco is extremely good at giving speeches and employing rhetoric, when his father would drag him out of his room to official events he very often made his son give a speech. Equipment *'Pack Attire' *'Utility Belt' *'Harpoon Gun' *'Triton Trident' Relationships Marco's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor *Will Friedle Trivia *Marco Hopkins was made by the P.B.G *Marco's theme song is a nightcore version of 'Had enough' by Breaking Benjamin Navigation Category:The Order of St. Arthur Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Hunters Category:Werewolves Category:Talbot Pack